The present invention relates generally to a method and system of heat removal. In particular, the present invention is directed to a method and system for removing heat from electronic chips and integrated circuit boards.
In the electronics industry, circuit boards and electronic chips create heat during operation. If heat is allowed to build up, the electronic chip or circuit board may malfunction or cause a part or the entire system to shut down. Thus, in order to avoid a system or part malfunction, the heat build up must be effectively dissipated.
There are many existing methods of heat dissipation from electronic components and systems. These include pulsating heat pipes, forced gas cooling and passive heat transfer directly to the system or component structure. The systems described require the movement of a coolant from the heat source to a remote location where the heat is dissipated or dumped. Such systems are voluminous and heavy. In many electronics applications, size and weight are important factors. Thus, the existing systems for heat removal in electronic components inhibit designers from creating electronic systems that are smaller in size and lighter in weight.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a system and method for effectively removing heat from an integrated circuit board or electronic chip that enables the circuit board or chip assembly to become smaller in size and/or lighter in weight due to the decrease in size and weight of the heat removal system.
It is further desired to provide a system for effectively removing heat at its source so that heat accumulation is minimized.